


You like him.

by DarkHPworld



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Smut Stories [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Embedded Images, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: You like him. It wasn't a question. Taiga was shocked as Aomine stated the simple fact that Taiga had been denying.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Series: Kuroko no Basuke Smut Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Not my first time asshole

"You like him."

It wasn't a question. Taiga was shocked as Aomine stated the simple fact that Taiga had been denying.

Taiga had looked for Kuroko in the resort as the guy suddenly went missing. It didn't help that Taiga didn't even know how long he's been gone due to his lack of presence. He wanted to invite Kuroko to one of the basketball summer camp he'd been invited to but when he looked around the room Kuroko was nowhere to be found.

He had looked for him everywhere, the last place to go is the place near the pool. 

As he near the place he heard moaning. He sneered in disgust.

"Couldn't even get their own room" he murmured. 

He was heading back to his own room when he heard the name of the guy he'd been looking for.

"Kuroko-kun.." it comes as a moan. 

Taiga stops in his tracks as he search where the moaning is coming from. He walk silently as he near the place where the moaning was getting louder and louder. It was just behind a snack store that has been closed and when he turn the corner he stood frozen in place as he saw the two figures in which the moaning was coming from. 

It was Satsuki bent in a table. Her skirt hiked up and her f-cup breasts swaying as she was continue being fuck. 

The boy who was fucking her? It was Kuroko.

His sweat pants on the ground as he continue to thrust inside Satsuki.

"Kuroko-kun it feels so good" Satsuki moan as she thrust back to meet Kuroko's thrust.

"Momoi-san, your pussy feels good too" Kuroko moan in a husky low voice.

His hands then grabbed both Satsuki's large breasts and started kneading it. 

"Oh yes! yes! Harder Kuroko-kun!" Satsuki chanted.

"You're so good Momoi-kun. I'm cumming!" Kuroko said as he let go of Satsuki's breasts to grip her waist tighter. 

He turn her head to his and kissed her blocking her loud moans. 

Taiga was paralyzed in place as he watched his friend fuck his old manager.

"Oh yes! Kuroko-kun harder please! More!" Satsuki moan as Kuroko continues to fuck her.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Kuroko's cock. It was long and hard and the way he thrust inside Satsuki it creates wet slapping sounds. 

As Taiga watched transfixed, he didn't sense the other person on his back. As Kuroko and Satsuki on the verge of their coupling, the person behind Taiga had covered his mouth. 

"Sssh you don't want to alert them are you?" The voice whispered hot in his ear.

_Aomine?_ Taiga recognized the voice. He then let Aomine dragged him as he couldn't seem to walk properly still surprised at the seen he just saw. 

* * *

Taiga assumed he was in Aomine's room. He couldn't really careless as his thoughts was still running at the image of Kuroko having passionate sex. 

"You like him."

It wasn't a question. Taiga was shocked as Aomine stated the simple fact that Taiga had been denying.

"Don't be stupid.." was his weak response.

Aomine snorted at his response "You didn't even have the energy to deny it"

Taiga looked at Aomine angrily. "Why would I like Kuroko? His my bestfriend and my partner at basketball!" He said angrily

"Then why do you have a boner right now?!" Aomine asked mockingly looking at the large bulge at Taiga's short.

Taiga looked down and there it was, a huge bulge in his shorts.

"Shut up!" He said but lower his head.

Aomine then uncharacteristically sat beside him. 

"If it makes you feel better, they've been fucking since middle school" Aomine told Taiga.

Taiga snorts "it doesn't make me feel better" he said. 

He then felt a hand up to his lap. It was Aomine's "dont worry I know how it feels" 

Taiga's eyes bulge "you..you mean?" 

"Yeah yeah now its your turn to shut up" Aomine said his hands still in Taiga's lap and his eyes looking intently at Taiga. 

Taiga could only stare back at Aomine. 

Aomine then took the opportunity. At Taiga's silence, Aomine's raise his hand and put it on top of Taiga's bulge.

Taiga moan as Aomine massages his cock through his shorts.

"Fuck!" he moans as he let his head fall back.

"Hmm your cock is huge, didn't think you'd be as big as me" he said before fishing out Taiga's cock. 

Aomine rubs his hands up and down the length of Taiga's cock. He then surprise Taiga when he bent down and lick the head of his cock. 

"Hmm" he said before swallowing the head.

He also continue to rub the length of Taiga's cock up and down as he suck Taiga's cock.

"Fuck you're so good at this!" Taiga gritted his teeth.

"And your extremely calm about a man sucking your cock" he replied as he let go of Taiga's cock. 

"Wasn't my first time asshole!" Taiga said before pushing Aomine's head back to his cock.

Aomine smirk at the knowledge. _No need to hold back then,_ he thought as he suck Taiga's cock harder. 

Taiga laid in bed as Aomine conintue to suck his cock. It's been long since someone has suck him. The last time someone suck his cock was when he was still living in America.

Taiga almost forgot how good it feels weather it's a girl or a boy sucking your cock. It always feels good. 

Taiga grabbed Aomine's hair as he felt his balls tighten "fuck I'm cumming!" he said before thrusting into Aomine's mouth.

Without warning Aomine squeeze Taiga's balls making him explode inside his mouth. He heard the world fuck as he drank Taiga's cum. 

"You look like a hot mess" Aomine said as he looked at the disheveled Taiga

"Fuck you" was Taiga's weak response.

"Tsk..don't worry will get there" Aomine smirked before removing Taiga's shorts completely. 

"Wait!.." Taiga protested but he was stopped when Aomine squeeze his cock again.

"You didn't think you're the only one that can have fun are you?" Aomine said with raised eyebrows as he stripped naked in front of Taiga.

"Besides you made my cock so hard I have to fuck you right now" he said before lunging for Taiga kissing him.

Taiga was shocked at first to realize that Aomine is currently kissing him but as Aomine forces his tongue to his mouth, Taiga give in and open his mouth. Their mouths lock in a hungry and passionate kiss their tongues battling for dominance. 

Aomine then turns his attention to Taiga's neck sucking it as his hands get a hold of Taiga's shirt. He then took off Taiga's remaining clothes before his mouth latch on one of Taiga's nipples. 

He suck hard as he heard Taiga started moaning again. He looked down and saw the guy is hard as rock again. He reached down to play with Taiga's cock making the guy moan louder. 

"Fuck! Yes!" Taiga moan as he thrust into Aomine's hand. 

Aomines mouth moves lower and lower skipping Taiga's cock and direct to his anus. He then spread Taiga's ass cheeks before licking his hole. 

"Fuck!" Taiga moan as he grabbed the sheets.

His back arched as Aomine plunge his tongue inside his hole. 

"Shit!" Taiga pants as Aomine continues his ministrations.

Aomine added his middle finger as his mouth latched on Taiga's balls. He then let his other free hand to hold Taiga's cock running his hands up and down its length. 

"Fuck! Shit!" Taiga's moans intensified he feels himself cumming again as Aomine continue his ministrations. 

Aomine smirked at the feeling of making Taiga into a hot mess. He watched as Taiga squirmed and arched his back as he finger fuck him. 

Aomine put another finger as he continue to fuck Taiga. 

Just as Taiga was about to cum Aomine smirked as he stop and change his position into kneeling between Taiga's legs.

"My turn to have some fun" before reaching for the bed stand and getting the lube. He put enough amount on his cock before spreading Taiga's legs apart. 

"Now spread that ass for me" he said before pushing his cock inside Taiga

"Fuck!" Both of them moan at the same time. 

Taiga dug his nails into Aomine's arms as Aomine continue to push his entire cock inside Taiga.

"Shit your tighter than most guys!" Aomine said as he finished pushing all his length inside Taiga. 

"I need to fuck you now Taiga" he said before pushing Taiga's legs upward.

He started moving. He pulled almost all of his cock out before slamming it back again to Taiga's waiting heat. He started a hard and fast thrust as his cock continues to plunge back in.

_No need to take it slows since he's not a virgin to this kind of sex._

Aomine thought as he continues to fuck Taiga hard.

Taiga's mind was muddled as Aomine continues to fuck his ass like there's no tomorrow. 

_Fuck this guy knows how to fuck!_

Taiga thought as he wrapped his legs around Aomine and pulled the man deeper inside him.

"Fuck harder! Aomine!" Taiga panted as his hands went up to Aomine's neck. He then pulled him for another passionate kiss. 

The two continue to fuck lost in pleasure as they vent all their frustations into one another replacing it with pleasure. 

Aomine was in heaven as he fuck Taiga. He had been touching himself for weeks imagining fucking Taiga since the day he beat him in Winter High. 

He has a lot of secret lovers but all he wanted to fuck was Taiga. He had fucked them almost everyday but their bodies couldn't seem to satisfy him. So when he saw his opportunity a while ago he took it like a thief. It was just his luck the guy has experienced too. 

He thrust his cock into his welcoming heat as he savor the feeling of his tight hole. He crush his lips back into him as he felt his balls tighten. He thrust even harder and faster as Taiga squeeze his cock even tighter.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Aomine said as he gritted his teeth not sure if he can cum inside.

"Fuck cum inside me! Cum inside me!" Taiga panted as he pulled Aomine's head back to him. 

Aomine lost all control as their hot tongues swirled at each other making him feel even hotter. He felt his balls tighten again before he let himself burst inside Taiga. 

"Fuck!" He said as he continue to fill Taiga with ropes of cum. He stayed still for a few minutes as he let Taiga milked his cock. 

He then slowly change into a kneeling position as he pull his cock out of Taiga, his cum leaking out. 

"Fuck!" He said as he pump his cock with his remaining cum painting Taiga's hole with his seed. 

Aomine sat on the bed to catch his breathe. He stands up to drink water when he saw Taiga's cock still standing proudly as Taiga tries to catch his breath. He grinned as he crawled up to Taiga and straddle him as he positioned his opening above Taiga's cock. 

Taiga's eyes suddenly flies open as he felt his cock being enveloped by a sudden warmth. He was surprise to see Aomine slowly sitting in his cock. 

His brain stop functioning again as Aomine sank deeper and deeper to his cock. 

"Fuck aren't you tired?" He protested weakly as Aomine slowly sank in his cock. 

Aomine smirked as he took all of Taiga's length "we're just getting started" his said before he started moving. 

The two went on to a few more rounds before Taiga went back to his own room, Kuroko completely forgotten.


	2. Bad Habits

_Fuck_

Taiga thought internally as he shoved his cock back at Aomine's ass.

They were currently at his apartment with Taiga on top of Aomine. 

It's been two week since the first time they slept together and as soon as they were back from their vacation it took only two days for them to fuck each other again. 

It has also been two days since Kuroko and Momoi announced to their friends that they were officially dating which irritated Taiga even more. 

Kuroko didn't even mentioned it to him that they were fuck buddies and now he's announcing that they are a couple. Taiga just snorted at their announcement. 

Of course even though Taiga didn't want to give two shits about the two , he still like Kuroko and thanks to his little scene with Momoi back at the resort, Taiga couldn't forget how Kuroko fuck Momoi and how his long hard cock thrust inside Momoi's pussy. It made him hard just thinking about it. 

Everytime the team would shower together, Taiga couldn't help but sneaked a peak at Kuroko's naked body. 

Oh how he wanted to fuck him and be fuck by him. How he wanted to suck his cock. 

His lust frustrates him as he knew Kuroko would never fuck him now that he has a girlfriend. 

Thankfully Aomine is horny most of the time that he didn't mind a booty call everytime Taiga feels frustrated. 

* * *

"Fuck what are you doing?" Taiga hissed as Aomine fish out his cock from his shorts and started pumping it. 

__

"Making it hard.. " Aomine answered with a smirk.

"I want to suck your cock!" Aomine whispered in his ears before licking his it. 

"Are you fucking crazy? my teammates might see us!" Taiga hissed as Aomine rub the head of his cock. 

"oh common, I know you like this.. " Aomine whispered lustfully "you love it because anyone might see us"

"fuck you!" Taiga said with little force as his cock grew harder. 

When Taiga didn't to protest further, Aomine took his chance and kneeled in front of Taiga's cock. Without warning Aomine took his cock in his mouth. 

Taiga had to bit his lip to stop the moan that comes out from his lips as Aomine started working his cock. 

Aomine bob his head up and down as he savor Taiga's cock. It even made him suck harder at the thought that anyone from Seirin basketball team might see them. He lick the length of Taiga's cock before relaxing his jaw and started to swallow Taiga's whole cock. 

"Fuck!" Taiga couldn't help but moan as he felt his cock at Aomine's throat. He grabbed Aomine's head as he started to thrust in his mouth. "fuck! Fuck your mouth!" 

Aomine only continue to skillfully suck Taiga's cock as both his hands slowly crept to Taiga's ass. He squeeze Taiga's ass as he deep throat him again making him moan loudly. His fingers then found Taiga's ass and started fingering him while sucking his cock. 

"fuck!" Taiga had to grabbed a bar handle to stay upright as Aomine fingered his ass and suck his cock at the same time. "fuck I'm close!" he panted as his other hand grabbed Aomine's head. 

Aomine added another two fingers as he fingered Taiga's ass. When he suck his cock even harder he felt Taiga spurt his cum inside his mouth. He stilled his movements keeping Taiga's cock on his mouth milking it with every drop of his cum. 

He drank his cum as he continue to spurt inside his mouth. He opens his mouth again letting Taiga shot his seed in his mouth. 

__

"fuck! swallow it! " Taiga said as he pump his cock with his remaining cum painting his face.

"hmm" Aomine said as he stands up with Taiga's cum all over his face. He then grabbed Taiga's head and kissed him letting him taste his own cum. 

The two make out hotly until they heard Junpei's voice calling for Taiga. Taiga tuck his cock back quickly as he sprinted towards Junpei to continue their basketball practice. 

* * *

_Fuck I'm doing it again_

Taiga thought as he grabbed the head board of his bed as Aomine fuck him hard. 

"Shit! Yes!" he moaned after a particularly hard thrust from Aomine 

"Fuck harder Aomine! " Taiga said in between pants as he felt himself nearing his climax. 

"You like that?" Aomine hissed in his ear before sucking his neck. 

Taiga could only moan in response as he spread his legs even further so Aomine could penetrate his ass further. 

"Fuck! I love your ass!" Aomine whispered hotly as he continue to fuck him. 

"Fuck I love your cock!" Taiga replied "Fuck harder! I'm cumming! " 

"Don't worry I'll make it even better" Aomine said and without warning he grabbed the discarded fleshlight and push it at Taiga's hard cock. 

"Fuccckk! " Taiga said as he felt the tight and wet toy enveloped his cock. 

Aomine started using the toy at the same time as he thrust his cock at Taiga's ass. 

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Taiga said in short breath before his cock filled the toy with his cum. 

As Taiga release his cum inside the toy, Aomine didn't stop as he felt himself nearing his climax too. 

"fuck I'm cumming" Aomine said before grabbing Taiga's arms and pulling him towards him. He captured his mouth and kissed him hard. 

Aomine break their kiss as he felt his cock started spilling inside Taiga's ass. 

"Fucck!" shouted Aomine as he felt his cum filling Taiga's ass. He withdrew his still hard cock and watched as his cum leaked out of Taiga's hole. 

They have been going at it for hours now. Right after practice Taiga went home and found Aomine in his couch naked and jerking off watching gay porn on his TV. 

When Aomine noticed him he just said two words to him "Get Naked" before continuing to watch porn. 

Kagami snickered "I need to shower" he said before walking pass Aomine.

Little did he knew that Aomine had followed him towards the shower. He felt Aomine's hard cock as it rub behind him. For what supposedly a quick shower ended being a shower sex. It didn't stop at the showers though as Aomine quickly fuck into the mattress. 

He was particularly rough this time and Aomine recall Junpei mentioning that Rakuzan beat Too Academy at a practice game.

It took hours before Aomine had stop, completely spent from their intense fucking. When Taiga woke up in the morning Aomine was already gone.

* * *

It's been one week since Aomine hasn't return any of his texts or calls. Taiga didn't know what was happening. One day they were having some intense sex and the next day Aomine had ghosted him. 

"fucking asshole" Taiga murmured as he took a one last look at his phone still without reply from Aomine. 

He was one his way home from a department store when he saw the guy he's been looking for since last week. He was walking with some guy when Taiga's eyebrow raised. The boy more feminine than most guys had grabbed Aomine's arms as they went inside a..

"motel?!"

Taiga felt anger as he saw the two walk in further inside the motel. 

"so he's blowing me off because he's fucking some other guy?! " Taiga said resentfully as run away from the motel. 

Taiga didn't know how he gets home but he didn't care all think about was how Aomine suddenly stops talking to him to fuck some other guy. 


End file.
